1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a display system, and a control method thereof. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus conducting pairing of the display apparatus and an audio output device, a display system, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a growing demand for improving sound, such as a home theater, an audio output device providing a higher-quality sound to a user, such as an audio dock, may be connected to a display apparatus, such as a television (TV), for use as a single system, not as a separate external speaker.
Bluetooth, utilized a short-range radio technology, enables transmission of high-quality sounds, including stereo and mono sounds, and provides excellent compatibility between devices in a system, such as a TV, an audio dock, a mobile phone, a wireless headset, and a car audio system.
Thus, a related art wireless communication technology, including Bluetooth, may be used to connect the display apparatus and the audio output device.
To use wireless communication in the related art, a pairing process is necessary for communication as a link setup process.
A related art pairing process of a display apparatus involves various processes, e.g., that a user chooses a navigation mode and retrieves a peripheral supporting a relevant wireless communication through manipulation of a menu, selects a wanted device, e.g., an audio dock, from the retrieved list, requests pairing from the selected device, and then conducts a security procedure in each device.
Thus, a user having no background knowledge about pairing, or being unfamiliar with manipulation of the menu, may consider the related art pairing processes complicated.
Therefore, in the related art, the user may not properly pair the display apparatus and a device. Therefore, the user may not use the device. Accordingly, the user may not be satisfied since they may believe that a separate external speaker is not compatible with the display apparatus.